


Project_SonicSpeed

by Madyc25



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyc25/pseuds/Madyc25
Summary: Wanting nothing less than conquering the world, Dr. Ivo Robotnik works on creating something to give him an edge against the rising rebels. Project_SonicSpeed... A blue hedgehog created with science, blood, and chaos energy from a stolen artifact. This blue blur is a force to be reckoned with, and Robotnik is excited to see the chaos his creation will unleash...So what if he ends up accidentally becoming his father figure and adopts a strange two tailed fox?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. The Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! If you like my fan fiction you can find my art for it on my tumblr!  
> Enjoy my little spin on things :)
> 
> https://sonicforcesmetodraw.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter focuses on Dr. Robotnik and foreshadows Tails at the end.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the most handsome, intelligent, and powerful man in the world! Or at least that’s what he hopes to be one day. He’s still working on that last part. For, while he was powerful, he still didn’t have the world at the palm of his hand. But that would come in due time, patience was the key to success after all. Speaking of patience- his was starting to wear thin as he waited on his dumb bolt for brain assistant, Cubot, to give him the results of his latest endeavour. He would have gone himself, but a few of his badniks needed repair, thanks to those rebels in one of the towns he conquered. Especially that pipsqueak with the hammer.  
“Robotink!” Cubots piercing voice yelled as he entered the room, causing said doctor to leap in surprise.  
“Ugh! What is it you stupid robot?!” Orbot entered the room as Robotnik fixed himself up from his earlier scare.  
“It’s a boy!”  
“What he means to say doctor is that your recent experiment was surprisingly successful.” Orbot chimed in.  
“Hohoho! Gre- wait what do you mean ‘surprisingly’ successful?-“  
“Oh nothing, would you like to see the results?”  
“Hmph, very well.” The brilliant Dr. Robotnik let his two bots escort him to the expertly named Egg Incubator watch room. When he got in he could see a control panel, and more importantly wide glass window that allowed him to see into the actual egg incubator room. There he could see his wonderful creation, the very thing that would let him become the king of the world, and eventually, the multiverse! It took days of careful planning, studying, and experimentation. But it was all worth it.  
In the Egg Incubator room, was a single tube connected to the ceiling and floor, the tube being the actual Egg Incubator. In the Egg incubator was the first scientifically made life form; created with various chemicals, some of Robotnik’s own DNA, high voltage shocks, and of course, using the energy of the Ancient Onyx, a big diamond shaped artifact he found (and stole) from some Chao near some ruins.  
The creation that Robotnik made, well it was a blue (anthropomorphic) hedgehog, half floating half standing in the tube, eyes still closed and mouth and nose covered with a mask attached to a tube.  
“It’s... perfect!” Robotnik almost shed a tear at his impressive work.  
“Luckily we’ll have a week to train you before he’s ready to come out.”  
“What do you mean train me?!”  
“Well, since he’s a living being, he has feelings!”  
“Precisely, which is why you need to learn how to treat him nicely.”  
“And why do I need to do that.” Orbot sighed.  
“Let me put it to you simply. Your experiment is it’s own person. He’ll have his own personality, his own free will, ect. So if you treat him badly here and he learns that, oh say, being with the rebels is better-“  
“Okay okay! I get it. So I need to learn how to be... nice. Ugh...”  
“Why are you upset, we’re the ones who have to deal with you.”  
“This is going to be one long week...”

Robotnik was convinced his robots were enjoying this way to much for it to be considered training. He was currently having to treat Cubot like his own son, and Cubot had to be milking it and using his stupidly as an act to get away with it.  
“Dad where do babies come from?” Cubot asked, snapping Robotnik out of his angered thoughts.  
“What sort of question is that?!” Orbot pressed a button that made a loud buzz noise.  
“When your child asks a question like that you don’t yell at it.”  
“Well what am I supposed to do?”  
“Try to explain carefully or dodge the question. Give it a try.”  
“Ugh... okay.” He looked at Cubot, feeling ridiculous. “Look- son- babies are made... I can’t do this.”  
“Then try dodging the question boss.”  
“Okay. Look shut up about this baby stuff or no food for a month!” Orbot pressed the buzz button again.  
“You can’t threaten the child boss.” Robotnik scowled, already fed up from the three days spent training.  
“That’s it! I am not spending one more second doing this stupid training! My creation will just have to learn to obey me the hard way if it decides to rebel.” He said with a huff and stormed out off, leaving Orbot and Cubot there.  
“I feel bad for that hedgehog.”  
“Me too.”

Robotnik wandered the halls of his base, not really having a destination as he was still fuming. He entered a room randomly and slammed the door shut behind him. There was a low hum vibrating through the room. He looked around and almost laughed at the irony of the situation. In his attempt to escape those annoying bots and their child care training, he ended up in the Egg Incubator room. As much as he wanted to leave, odds are this would be the last place Orbot and Cubot would search for him. He went up to the Egg Incubater and sat next to it.  
“This is why I work with machines- I don’t need any ‘training’ to properly deal with robots. Just tell them what to do and melt them down if they refuse!” He rambled to himself.  
“And now- now I’m gonna be stuck with you-“ he looked at the blue hedgehog in the Egg Incubator. “You had better be worth all this trouble. Or you’ll wish you were never born! Or uh made I guess.” Robotnik sighed. He was starting to calm down a bit. His eyes drifted across the room, looking for anything interesting to focus on. Unfortunately the red walls and metallic ceiling and floor didn’t seem interesting to him. So instead he let himself stare at the hedgehog.  
“I suppose I should come up with a name for you. Well if my calculations are correct, you should’ve been made with the ability to travel at high speeds... Hm...”  
“Aha! I know! Project_SonicSpeed.” He couldn’t practically hear Orbot chastising him for planning to name him that.   
“Okay, Sonic for short then. Project_SonicSpeed, Sonic Robotnik- i mean Sonic the hedgehog!-“ he looked at said hedgehog.  
“Shut up! You heard nothing got that!” The hedgehog remain still, the only movement he made being his breathing.  
“Oh... right. Well it’s a good thing you weren’t conscious to hear that.” He rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly staring at the ground.  
“Well, at least things can’t get stranger than this...”

On a lone hill in Green Hills, a lone two tailed orange fox sits. It’s quiet, and from what he can see with his one good eye, he’s alone. And so he finally relaxes. Being considered a two tails freak meant that finding times to be safe were hard to do, it only got worse after the accident...


	2. Tails’ tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little Tails centric chapter focusing on Tails’ backstory for this au!

Miles “Tails” Prower, oh how he hated that name. Mainly because of the jokes asking “Hey Miles, how many miles per hour do you go?” At first it was upsetting, now it was just so unoriginal he didn’t even register the jokes and teasings anymore. But once he stopped responding, you’d think he’d just be left alone right? Wrong. Instead he’d start being teased about his extra tail. This being know forever an always as the two tailed freak.

But all that didn’t matter now, not when he was finally alone, finally able to relax without anyone bothering him. He was on top of a lone hill, having had stumbled through the trees in the dark of night in order to get to a nice spot at the top. 

Now he sat, lamenting the accident- and how this made things worse. While the physical bullying decreased, the verbal bullying increased. And honestly, words hurt more than punches... He remembered the accident like it had happened yesterday. 

_ Miles was six at the time. He was at the local junkyard of his town, taking apart trashed tv and other devices, wanting to see the machinery that made it work. It was just so fascinating to him! After taking these things apart, he’d put them back together to test his knowledge. A few times he even fixed a few devices. Said devices, once cleaned, earned him a few rings down at the thrift store. It wasn’t much, but it’d be enough to get him an apple and water.  _

_ Ah but now, now he was just studying machinery, most things there looking too far gone to repair. That is, until he got a fun idea. He wanted to try to actually build something from the ground up. And so he started to gather anything useful he could find and thought up a blueprint for his invention. He figured he’d start simple. Trying to build a plane seems easy enough.  _

_ What he hadn’t expected was for some jerks to find him while he was working. He did his best to ignore them in hopes they’d just leave him alone- but sadly they didn’t. Which led to them starting to mess with his attempt of a plane. He could have warned them about the engine probability to explode- and he probably should have, but he didn’t. Instead he watched as punks poked and prodded the crudely made engine.  _

_ And that’s when it happened. He wasn’t sure what they had done to trigger an explosion, he was working underneath the plane at the time. All he knew was that there was a loud boom, some surprised screams, and lot of pain. Turns out being under a very poorly built plane while the engine inside it explodes is pretty dangerous. Who would’ve thought? _

_ The first thing Miles noticed was the pain on the left side of his face, and the fact that that eye wasn’t able to see. Then he noticed the vomit inducing pain of his left arm being crushed, bones and all. And lastly a fain wetness from the right of his head. Things were a bit blurry after that. Time felt like it was zipping by, and yet was unbearably slow. Feeling so many things and yet feeling almost numb. Then, the darkness of the ruble he was trapped under, confining him to what would’ve most definitely been his grave if he hadn’t come... _

_He couldn’t see him well, he knew that he had pulled him free, and he did talk to him a bit. But he couldn’t focus much. If he had to describe his savior with the small bits he remembered he’d say he was round, maybe bald, and a huge mustache. At some point while talking to the guy about... something... Miles blacked out and presumably passed out_. 

Miles opened his eyes, gasping softly. “Wow... that dream brought back memories...” he thought aloud.

“That person... I sure do owe a lot to him... maybe I should try to find him?” He sat up. The sun was already starting to rise, it’s golden light reflecting beautifully off the lush green grass on the green hills. 

“Yeah, that’s it! I’ll find him, and find some way to repay him! But first... I need to find a way to not be noticed... new town or not I’ll be a walking target. Especially with this extra tail...” he thought for a few minutes before coming up with a simple plan. Just make his two tails look like one! He twirled his tails up and fluffed them up and viola! A ‘normal’ one tails fox! 

With a new resolve he headed down his lone hill, and made the journey to the nearest town in search of his mysterious savior.

Dr. Robotnik was planning his next attack on an unsuspecting town, when Cubot came in screaming. 

“Doctor! Doctor! It’s time!” 


	3. Project_SonicSpeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik’s creation is finally ready to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically proud egg dad and his new speedy son

He heard a small commotion as the pull of gravity hit him suddenly, making him collapse to the cold ground. His vision was dark at first, then color started to pour in. The distant and incoherent commotion was now clear and apparently next to him. The other noises seemed to hush as one voice took priority. 

“Sonic.” He heard. His ears lifted up. He heard the name ‘Sonic’ repeat. Was that his name? He certainly did like it, Sonic... yeah Sonic. 

He lifted his head, squinting as his eyes focused on the person in front of him. The mental image of the person in front of him of him was practically burned into his brain in an instant. 

“Ah, good, you’re responsive.” The person spoke. 

“Now let’s test out those speaking skills. Say Doctor Ivo Robotnik.” He blinked at the person. What did he want him to do? Say something? 

“Okay maybe that’s to tough for you right now. No matter, just Robotnik will do. Say Robotnik. Ro-bot-nik.” Robotnik? He was expected to say Robotnik? Maybe that was this persons name? 

“Ru...” The man gasped, whispering a quiet “My baby can speak!”. 

“Ru... bunik. Rubunik.” He managed to say. The man had tears in his eyes and a smile that was barely visible from under his weirdly big mustache. 

“That’s right! I’m Rubunik, and you’re Sonic.”

“I’m... Sonic. You Rubunik.” 

“I see he inherited my wonderful and incredible intelligence, he’s already forming sentences!” Robotnik gleamed proudly to two strange looking things. One red and round and the other yellow and square. Wait how did he know what those things were?He must’ve inherited a lot of that intelligence.

“Inherit... intelligence... inherit intelligence from... Rubunik?”

“Wow! He’s smarter than me!” The yellow thing said. 

“To be fair that’s not much of an accomplishment.”

As they continued to talk about whatever Sonic decided to lift himself up, attempting to stand on his wobbly legs. This led to him falling on the floor face first. 

He heard Robotnik say something, sounding concerned. Then before he knew it he was being lifted up and held quite carefully. It was nice, comforting even. He found himself subconsciously leaning against Robotnik, closing his eyes. 

At some point they started to move somewhere else. He had peeked his eyes open, but couldn’t really see anything that was interesting enough to hold his attention. They continued on, moving for what felt like an eternity for Sonic, this guy was too slow, at least too slow for his likings. When they finally seemed to arrive at their destination, Sonic was laid down on something really soft and comfortable. 

“Hm... well he is asleep, and those two dumbots aren’t around to catch me being... affectionate-“ the man seemed to gag as he said the word. But he couldn’t dwell on that long as he felt something press on his forehead before it was pulled away. 

“Sleep tight son.” Robotnik said before getting up and leaving. 

“Son..?”

Over the course of the next few days Sonic learned a lot, and even got some gloves, socks, and shoes; though out of all the things he learned to do, standing, or more specifically, running, was by far his favorite thing. He always seemed to get wherever he wanted to in the blink of an eye. According to Robotnik, whom he had learned was technically his dad, this was normal for him. He was apparently supposed to be the fastest thing alive. Well if that’s what he was supposed to be, he’d certainly live up to that expectation. 

He was currently in his room, eating something- a chili dog if he remembered correctly- when his father came in. 

“Oh Sonic! I have a nice surprise for you!~” This got his attention quickly. 

“A surprise?” 

“Yep! You see there’s this town that’s very important to the rebels, you remember the lesson about them right?” Oh of course he remembered, how could he not? Apparently they were a group of goodie two shoes that wanted to take his father down. 

“Of course I remember them. So, I’m guessing we’re going to destroy that town?” 

“Hohoho! You got that right! And you’ll have the honor of leading the attack!” 

“Really?! Tubular!”

“Tubular..?” Robotnik cringed at the outdated word.

“Oh- sorry- Really?! Awesome!”

“That’s much better.” 

For the rest of the day Sonic was bouncing off the walls in excitement- literally. He would actually get to go outside, and better yet lead an all out attack! He was excited to see the full potential of his power. Unfortunately he had to wait. 

It was nighttime when they set out, Sonic had to hold himself back so he didn’t zip off. Having to walk was so boring, the short march to the town feeling like a journey across a whole of Mobius. But it was all worth it when they arrived. His father gave him the okay, and he was off! 

He ran across the entire town, appearing like a blue blur to the few passerby’s that were awake. 

“Time to get this party started!” He smirked. 

Doctor Robotnik was hovering around, watching his marvellous son- creation start the attack by smashing a window with a brick and running into the unsuspecting mobians home, when a voice called out his name. He did a U-turn and looked down to see a familiar two tailed fox looking up at him. 

“Let me join you!” The fox practically demanded. He was shocked. Nobody ever asked to join him- and normally he’d laugh at such a thing, but this kid. He was... different. He had potential, potential that would surely be wasted by the resistance if they managed to get ahold of him.

He lowered his Egg carrier and extended a hand to the fox, grinning under his moustache.

“Welcome aboard Team Robotnik.” 


	4. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Miles don’t seem to get along well, watch them start to clash!

Sonic didn’t like him. That much was clear right off the bat. The second Robotnik introduced him as his disciple to the blue hedgehog he had made it clear he didn’t trust him, nor did he want anything to do with him. To make matters worse, since he apparently was Robotnik’s son, he had to be around him all the time. It was inconvenient... The only good thing to come out of the first week if Miles being on Team Robotnik was the robotic attachments he was given. Now he had a robotic ear, eye, and arm! It was amazing, it took an hour for him to stop thanking Robotnik. 

“Hey two tails, whatcha working on?” He heard the blue bastard sneer as he walked into his private workspace and sat on his work desk. He sighed, deciding it was best to play along. 

“A new laser that only affects organic material. Lately the rebels have been using the doctors own machinery against him, hopefully this will put an end to that.” He could tell everything he’d said had gone in one ear and out the other. 

“So what’s with the two tails anyways?”

“... And here I thought you, what did you say again, that you didn’t give a damn about me?”

“Look I’m bored okay? Besides it’s kinda been bugging me. I mean, look at them!” It was one thing to look at his tails, but when Sonic pushed his boundaries and grabbed them- pretty roughly too- he snapped. He picked up his prototype laser and shot the blue nuisance, just missing him by an atom. The momentary look of terror on his was worth it.

“Don’t touch my tails, okay Sonic?” He grinned, keeping a calm voice. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve shooting at me you freak.”

“You know, if I wanted to, I could easily kill you and get away with it. I’d imagine we’d be out on a mission when I do it. I’d kill you and make it look like an ambush from the rebels. Hehe. No amount of speed Can save you from an attack if you don’t see it coming.” He turned to look at Sonic, who was trying to keep his cool neutral attitude, but was failing to hid how unsettled he was. 

“But don’t worry. I wouldn’t dream of killing you like that! Say would you be a good little buddy and hand me that screwdriver?” 

“Tch, get it yourself you freak...” Miles rolled his eyes as he went and got the screwdriver. When he turned back around Sonic was pointing his own laser at him. 

“So, question, you were so confident about killing me before. What’s stopping me from killing you, right here right now?”

“Nothing.” He answered simply as he casually approached him. “But I know you won’t.”

“Oh really? What makes you so sure?”

“I’m not dead yet am I? You’ve had plenty of opportunities to kill me lately, but you never seem to take them. But hey, if you really want to, go ahead.” He was right in front Sonic now. “You’ve got a clear shot. Go on, shoot me.” Nothing happened. “I’m pretty sure you’ve killed before. Why do you hesitate now Sonic?” 

“... it’s no fun if you’re not scared.” Sonic mumbled and set the laser down. Miles gave a triumphant smirk and went back to work. For once, Sonic went quiet. He just watched Miles work. 

“Hey little freak, I’m going out for a run. Come with me.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No. Now come on.”

“Fine.” Miles set his work aside and went over to Sonic. The two headed out, Sonic running off the second they stepped foot outside. Miles chased after him, never really able to keep up. 

“Ugh- you’re so slow!”

“If you don’t like it you could’ve just gone out by yourself.”

“No, dad says I can’t go out alone because “those rebels would do anything to get their hands on me”.”

“So you chose me to be your babysitter? I’m truly touched.” He said dryly. “Did you even tell him you were heading out?”

“...”

“Sonic-“ He sighed. “You didn’t did you?”

“I don’t need to tell him everything I do. You can’t judge me, it’s not like you asked your parents to run off and join the Eggman empire.”

“You mean the parents that tossed me to the curb when I was a kid for being a freak? Yeah something tells me I don’t need to ask them permission for anything.”

“...Hey look people, let’s see what their up to-“ Sonic ran off, Miles reluctantly following him. At least he hadn’t gone far, so he could catch up easily. 

“Hm... who are they..?” Miles peeked from their hiding spot to see who Sonic was referring to.

“Rebels... that’s Amy Rose... Shes their tech person. That’s Hm that’s a new guy... and that’s...” he gasped. “That’s their leader..! Knuckles the last Echinda...”

“What are they talking about? Put that robo ear to work freak.”

“Shh, keep it down... how can i hear them when you’re nagging at me..?” Sonic huffed but quieted down. 

“... their talking about... attacking the doctors base in chemical plant zone while he’s busy here... that’s not good.” He felt a breeze rush past him. When he looked Sonic was gone, probably off to tell Robotnik what they’d found out. He was okay with that, he just didn’t appreciate being left behind. Again. 

“Hey what are you doing out here kid?” He may or may not have screamed when he was suddenly picked up from behind his hiding spot. 

“Woah, calm down kid.” He started thrashing around in the Enchinda’s grip. He even tried biting him. 

“Hey, look, that’s Robotnik’s insignia.” Amy pointed out the Robotnik emblem on his shoes. 

“What’s a kid doing getting involved with him?”

“I don’t know, but we can’t let him go and risk him exposing our pl- ow!” Miles bit Knuckles, able to get free from his hold. He quickly started running away as fast as he could. He couldn’t hear anyone following him, then again he couldn’t hear anything except his heart pounding. 

“For the record, I blame you for this...” Miles mumbled to Sonic. The two if them were effectively “grounded” by Robotnik. Robotnik had given them a whole speech and a proper chewing out. Where to begin. First he was mad at Sonic for not telling him he was leaving, which had caused the egg dad to worry. Then he was mad that Miles didn’t instantly drag Sonic back, which Miles found unfair. He wasn’t Sonic’s nanny after all. And then ontop of that, he was furious that the two of them ran into rebels, not just rebels but their leader. But the thing that Robotnik disliked the most was the fact that Sonic had left Miles behind.

Of course Sonic had argued that it wasn’t his fault that he was to slow to run away but Robotnik wasn’t having any of it. Their punishment? They were both confined in the same room until Robotnik ungrounded them. Miles was allowed to build still, which was good. And Sonic was given a big hamster wheel to run on. Cubot or Orbot would bring them food often enough too. Things weren’t so bad.

Things were horrible. At least, that’s what Sonic thought. Being confined to one room with the two tailed freak with nothing but a hamster wheel to keep him entertained. He hated this. 

“Shut up. It’s bad enough I’m stuck with you for who knows how long, I don’t need you whining about how you “blame me for this”.” He growled. 

“Oh yeah, and being stuck with you is just great. You’re so nice and considerate and just a joy to be around. Not.” The little freak responded. 

“Nice and considerate isn’t my thing you little freak.”

“I’ve noticed. You’re only ever nice when it comes to the doctor.”

“He’s my dad. That’s different. He has the right to my respect.” The freak sighed, seemingly giving up on the conversation and going back to whatever it was he was working on. Sonic grinned, another victory in his book. 

“Can I at least ask why you seem to hate me in particular?” Sonic blinked, thinking for a moment. 

“Do I need a reason to hate an annoying little freak?”

“Guess not, blue bastard...” he heard the nerd whisper that last part and instantly got up. 

“What did you call me?! Hey get back here!” He ran after the fleeing fox, who, for a slowpoke, could really run when his life depended on it. 

“No! If you can call me a little freak I can call you a blue bastard.”

“Oh yeah? And what gives you the right to call me names Huh?!” Miles looked back and him with a smirk. 

“Do I need a reason to call a spoiled bratty hedgehog a blue bastard?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live


	5. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Egg realizes he has accidentally become a father of two-

“Okay boys don’t get to excited I’m just here to-“ Robotnik blinked in surprise as he looked at the room his sons, no his creation and his disciple were locked up in. They had managed to build two different territories divided by a line through the middle of the room. His disciples blanket and pillow made hut looked like it was made sturdy. His creations looked like a pile that he was nestled in. “How did you even get all these blankets and pillows?!” He yelled. 

“Cubot.”

“Of course... ugh... you two do know the point of the punishment is to learn to get along. Right?” 

“We get along just fine, right freak?” Miles peaked his head out from behind the curtain of his tent like hut and growled at Sonic. Sonic growled back. 

“Wow... I can really feel the budding friendship blossoming as we speak.” Robotnik said sarcastically as he totally didn’t find the little growl off cute. 

“Oh, Doctor Robotnik!” Miles seemed to have just noticed him. “What brings you by?”

“I came to check out that device I asked you to make for me.”

“Oh! That energy tracker right? Come on in.” Robotnik awkwardly entered the blanket tent. It was pretty cozy and much more spacious than it looked like from the outside. He had everything he needed for inventing in there and yet there was still enough room to walk freely. Miles brought him to his desk.

“I’ve got the blueprints and calculations done, since you wanted it to be easily attachable to your Egg Mobile It might need some adjustments when I install it, but other than that it’s pretty much perfect!” Robotnik nodded, impressed. Considering he had just asked for this device two days ago. Though of course he wouldn’t show he was impressed. 

“I expect it done by tomorrow the latest. Understand?”

“Yes Doctor!”

“And what about that laser you were working on like, a week ago. 

“Oh, It’s right here. It should be an easy switch for you to make.” Miles pushed over a closed box. “Their all in here, along with the blueprints so you can make them yourself.”

“Excellent! Very good my little disciple.” The fox beamed at the praise. 

“And you’re certain they will only work on organic matter like you promised?”

“Positive! I even tested it out.”

“... how?” Miles just giggled and gave a slightly eerie grin. 

“I have my ways.”

“Oooookay not even going to question that.” He bend down and picked up the box. They were surprisingly light. “I’ll be off then. Please try to get along with Sonic while your locked up in here.”

“I’ll try.”

Robotnik left his base in his trusted Egg Mobile and leaving Orbot and Cubot in charge of things. It was not the smartest move admittedly, but he wanted and needed some alone time to think. About what exactly? His two troublesome children. Yes, his children. He was already coming to terms with the fact that Sonic was, by all means, his son. He supposed he could live with being a dad of one. But in the past week and a half he’d started to notice he was developing a certain fondness towards his two tailed protege. How could he not? Miles was smart enough to give him a run for his rings, he was a fast worker, an eager inventor, and a dutiful disciple. 

And it was because of this growing fondness for Miles that Robotnik realized something. He actually wanted to adopt Miles. At first he’d just brush those feelings aside as him just getting sentimental, seeing as he was already a father, but today was it. The straw that broke the camels back. What happened? Well...

Robotnik was checking up on the two problem kids in their bad boi room, and found that they were still just as hostile towards each other as normal. Miles was chasing Sonic around the room since Sonic had apparently his stolen arm, and of course as soon as he stepped in Sonic reluctantly returned it. He was helping Miles reattach his prosthetic arm when he said it.

“Thanks dad.” Two words was all it took to make Robotnik’s hard boiled egg heart crack. Miles tried to correct himself but it was to late. 

Looking back on it, he should’ve said something instead of just running away. He just hoped Sonic wasn’t over reacting about this. Though now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if Sonic hated Miles. Sure they were aggressive towards each other, but they never really took things to far. Sonic never pushed things that Robotnik was sure he would if Miles was someone he hated, and Miles never let himself be a victim. It was weird, but he was pretty sure the two of them just had a really really peculiar relationship. 

The longer Robotnik thought, the more he noticed about his two sons. They had even given each other nicknames, though little freak and blue bastard were exactly flattering nicknames, they were nonetheless. 

He even recalled the day he’d grounded the two. When Sonic ran into his control room talking about the rebels and how him and Miles found out about a plan they had. When Sonic looked to his side and saw Miles wasn’t there, he looked concerned for a split second. It was easy to mistake the expression for anger, but no, it was genuine concern for Miles. Even if he’d never openly admit it, it seems Sonic had taken a liking to his protege. But how did Miles feel about Sonic. 

Well as far as Robotnik could tell, Miles was at very least tolerating Sonic. Then again he hasn’t really seen them both interact before. Maybe he should try observing them more often? No, Miles acts different around him. Maybe he can hide a camera in their room and watch their daily interactions? Maybe later. He thought of a few ideas before one he particularly liked came to mind. It was perfect! He headed back to his base to get prepared for his ultimate plan. After all, this was risky...

”What do you mean they’re gone?!”


	6. The Calm in the Storm

Sonic sighed in annoyance as he tapped his foot impatiently. Miles was far to slow for his likings, and right now they were really pressed for time. What were they doing exactly? Well after Miles accidentally called his dad, well dad, Sonic confronted him. It was pretty much him stating that Robotnik was his dad, and only his dad. But then Miles starting getting technical and talking about things like adoption, something Sonic didn’t know about until Miles was kind enough to stop mid rant to explain to Sonic how adoption works. Sonic agreed to let him truly join the Robotnik family if he passed a test he’d set up for him. Miles said that what he was describing was an initiation of sorts. So now they were here, a place called Station Square. 

“It’s about time you caught up, if you pass you’re gonna have to find some way to keep up you little freak. Maybe I can rip off your legs so you can make yourself better ones.”

“Try it and I’ll rip your quills off one by one.” He grinned. 

“Well, you’re lucky having a bratty attitude is something I like in a little... brother-“ Miles leaned back dramatically.

“You, liking something about me? Somebody pinch me I think I’m dreaming.” Sonic grinned and did exactly that, pinching the little freaks good ear. He got bit as a result. It was totally worth it though. 

“So what’s things test you’ve got for me?”

“Well, to be a good little brother for me I have some requirements.” He ignored the remark about him actually knowing what requirements were and continued. “You’ve already got two of them down. You just need to nail this one and I guess I’ll let you be a part of my family.” 

“Oh?”

“You’ve got an attitude bad enough to rival mine, and you know how to fend for yourself. But what I want to know is how mischievous you can be.”

“Wow you know more words than I thought.” Sonic flicked him.

“Shut up, I’m not an idiot you know.”

“So let me guess,” Miles ignored him. “You brought me here to pretty much let me loose and see how much trouble I can make?”

“Yep! But don’t worry, I won’t let you have all the fun. But I want you to make the first move.” 

“Hmm...well technically sneaking out of the lair despite being “grounded” is already mischievous, but I don’t mind causing a bit of trouble here.” Miles smirked. “Just try not to slow me down ya blue bastard.”

“Pfft- please you’re th- hey! Wait for me you little freak!” Sonic ran into Station Square, surprised that he had already lost the two tails runt already. “Why can’t he use that speed to keep up with me- that brat I swear...” he looked around. Even though it was noon the streets weren’t that busy. Which was good. The last thing he need was for someone to snitch to the rebels. 

He looked around for something fun to do. He vandalized an amusement park and broke into hotels, pranking and stealing from people staying there.An hour in andmessing with people started to loose its luster, especially since he was curious as to what his two tailed freak was up to. 

He revved himself up and ran at speeds so high everything around him was frozen. He looked around the entirety of Station Square, and eventually found him in the train station on the tracks. 

“There you are! Geez warn a guy next time.”

“Oh, you’re late. No matter, I’m finishing up now. If we hurry we can get a good view of my mischievous act.”

“Oh? Whatcha do?”

“You’ll see.” He stood up.

“Huh? Well it better be good if it took youthis long to set up.” The two tailed freak just rolled his eyes and shoved him aside. 

“Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to the Doctors place.”

“What’s the rush? Feeling homesick?” Sonic teased as the headed out of the train station and out of Station Square.

“No, I saw a weather report.”

“Awww is the wittle baby scared of rain?” 

“No, I just hate lightning. And considering I have a lot of metal on me I have a high chance of being electrocuted.”

“...oh.” Sonic grinned nervously. Miles just seemed to ignore how awkward Sonic felt. Once they were far enough away from Station Square, but could still see it, Miles sat on the ground and pulled a remote out of his tails. 

“Woah! How’d you keep that in there.”

“I can do many things with these. Now shut up and sit down.”

“Alright alright, pushy much?” Sonic sighed. “So what’s the remote for?”

“The small rudimentary bombs I planted under Station Square.”

“Cool! Wait what-“ Before Sonic could process what Miles had said the button was pressed. It wasn’t a huge nuclear blast or anything like that. It was subtle at first, they could see building shake and people start to leave building in a panic. Then the entire city started to crumble as the explosions had essentially caused a giant sinkhole. Buildings collapsed, cars were crushed, people most likely died. Sonic looked on in awe. The sights, the sounds, it was great!

“Well, was that mischievous enough for you?”

“That. Was... AWESOME! We have to do that again! We should make the explosions bigger next time though or-“ his rambling was cut off by a rumble from above. The dark clouds overhead reminded them that they couldn’t continue this now. A few drops started to fall.

“That’s our cue to get outta here.”

“Yeah, come on!”

Miles frowned as he looked around for somewhere to take shelter from the rain. He was using one of his tails as an umbrella, while his new bastard of a brother was using his other tail as an umbrella too. The thunder had started not to long ago, but it was when they both first saw lightning light up the sky did they both realize something. They were both completely terrified of lightning. If he hadn’t been to busy screaming, he probably would’ve enjoyed seeing Sonic quiver like a baby. 

“M-maybe we can make some shelter..?”

“And how would we manage that?” Miles thought for a moment. 

“I think I-“ he paused as thunder rumbled loudly above them. “I think I can make something work... here.” He brought Sonic over to a tree and set him under it. The tree wasn’t enough to fully block the rain, but it did a decent job. Plus there was a big rock under it that Sonic could lean on a pout at him. 

“You stay put and let your little brother take care of things.” He grinned smugly, knowing Sonic wouldn’t protest to the help under these circumstances. He was proven right when all Sonic did was huff in response. 

And with that he started to look around. He had some experience making shelters in the wild, but he couldn’t make anything extravagant in under these circumstances.All they could do is lean some sticks against something and hope the wind didn’t blow them away. He found a few good sticks, strong and long, and dragged them over to Sonic. It took a few trips to get them all to him, and of course not once did Sonic offer a hand to help. 

“Is this th-the best you could do?” The blue jerk criticized as he declared their lean-to shelter complete. 

“No, but right now we can’t exactly be picky.” He mumbled bed as he shook himself somewhat dry. “Now scoot ove-Ah!” He yelped as the sky lit up and huge bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. The next thing he knew he was latched onto an equally as scared blue bastard. He shut his eye(s) tightly as the loud thunderous boom that followed seemed to shake the whole forest. 

It took him a moment to register that Sonic, while choosing not to comment about their scared hug, actually held him in a... protective way? He’d even started shifting them so Miles was sitting comfortably on his lap. There was no teasing, no witty remarks or snarky comebacks. It was strange, but in a good way. He wrapped his tails around his big brother, snuggling up with him. 

Of course tomorrow they’d probably go back to their normal ways and try to deny this ever happened. But for now, they’d let themselves have this peaceful moment in silence, both feeling vulnerable yet safe in the others arms. 


	7. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Miles find help from enemies, or so it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Knuckles harasses two scared children

Sonic groaned in annoyance as he heard someone speaking, trying to wake him. He was planning to just ignore whoever was trying to disturb his slumber, but then the person started to gently shake him. He know he mumbled something, but he was so out of it that he didn’t even care to remember. He was tired, felt horrible all over, and now that he was starting to really wake up he could feel his hunger start to gnaw at him. 

“Mr. Hedgehog, please wake up.” The voice was clear now. It was definitely a girl, and she was definitely starting to get on his nerves. He wanted to open his eyes tell her to get lost and go back to sleep, but even opening his eyes felt like a challenge. He felt a hand on his forehead, then a small gasp.

“Oh dear, you’re burning up Mr. Hedgehog... and so is Mr. Robot Fox.” He had to think for a moment before he remembered the little freak in his arms. Who was oddly undisturbed by what was happening. “You two must’ve gotten sick in the rain..!” 

“Really? You don’t say...” he huffed rudely, keeping his eyes closed.

“Well, don’t worry, my mom can make you guys some really good soup! You’ll feel better in no time.” He peeked an eye open and looked around, blinking the blur out of his eyes. Then he looked at the girl, a young rabbit wearing a nice little dress. 

“Look kid, we don’t need your help.” 

“But you two look like you do.” He sighed, sitting up. 

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?” 

“Yes, but Mr. Knuckles and Mr. Espio are nearby, so if I get into trouble they can help me.” He blinked, thinking for a moment. Mr. Knuckles...

“You mean... Commander Knuckles..? The leader of the Rebels..?” Sonic really hoped he was wrong.

“Yeah!” He inwardly cursed. This was just just his luck. “We’re good guys, so we can help you.”

“And how do you know we’re not bad guys?”

“Shut up you pillock...” he heard his little freak mumbled. 

“What’s a pillock?”

“An idiot. Now quiet.”

“Okay but there’s this girl here and she’s with the Rebels and wants us to go with them.” He avoided looking at said girl. Miles took a deep breath and let out an exaggerated sigh before speaking. 

“We’ll go with them...”

“What?! But-“

“We aren’t joining them and we’re not going to let ourselves be captured. Just shut up and go along with it...” 

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine today... fine, little- uh... girl. We’ll take you up on your offer.” Sonic started to get up as the little rabbit excitedly spoke. He wasn’t really paying attention to what she said though. He stood, a bit wobbly, carrying his dipstick of a brother under his armpit. Miles made an annoyed noise, not liking the position.

“Uh. Lead the way girl.”

“My names Cream Mr. Hedgehog.” She said as she started walking. He reluctantly followed. 

“Hm... the name Project Sonic Speed.” 

“I see. That’s nice name.” 

“Dont patronize me.” He felt Miles smack him with his tails. 

“Play nice brother.” Cream looked back at them. 

“Brother? Are you two brothers..?”

“Unfortunately yes. Ow! Hey no biting or I’ll drop you.”

“Mr. Uh...” Cream looked at him for his little freaks name. 

“His names um... what’s your name again?”

“Miles.”

“Well, Mr. Miles, no biting or you won’t get any cookies from my mom.”

“Alright...”

“Now apologize to Mr. Project.” Sonic grinned as he looked at the annoyed fox, Who glared up at him. 

“Yeah, apologize Mr. Miles.”

“... I’m sorry. There I said it.” Sonic was surprised. He wasn’t expecting a genuine apology. 

“Good! Now come on, Mr. Knuckles and Espoo should be nearby.”

“Cream!” Sonic jumped a bit as two people shouted his guides name. One was familiar echidna, Knuckles. And the other was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn. Probably Mr. Espio. Knuckles went to Cream while Espió looked at him. 

“Cream, who’re these two?” He looked at them with a suspicion glare. 

“Oh! That’s Mr. Project and Mr. Miles. They are really sick. So-“

“Hey! Thats that kid! The one that’s with Robotnik!” Knuckles yelled as soon as he saw Miles. “So he’s got two mobians with him huh?”

“Well of course we’re with him, he our dad.”

“He’s your... dad? How?”

“Not your business. Look we just want somewhere to sleep and eat and then we’ll leave. We’re not here to attack you guys.”

“I don’t know, why should we trust you?” Knuckles walked up to him. 

“Because if I wanted to kill you you’d already be dead. Plus I’ve got this... little... freak to take care of. So as long as your helping us I’m willing to... you know. Ugh I’m not good at this.” He shook Miles. He didn’t react. He shook him again, nothing. 

“AAAAAH WHY ISNT HE MOVING?!” The three around him jolted at his screaming. But he couldn’t help it. He held Miles properly, trying to get him to wake up, he even touched his tails trying to get a reaction out of him, but nothing woke him. Luckily he was able to see him breathing, otherwise he’d think he’s dead.

“Okay okay. Hey kid, we’ll let you two stay for a few days. Until he’s better. Got it?” All he could do was nod. He didn’t really understand these feelings. He’s never really been worried about someone before. 

“Good, now quit your crying and come on.” Crying? He’s not- oh wait. 

He sniffled and nodded meekly, following his temporary allies. He wiped his eyes, blaming the nonexistent rain for his wet face. He hadn’t started crying. No way! 

“Today’s certainly been a weird day...” he heard Espio whisper to Knuckles. 

“You can say that again... I’ll have a lot of explaining to do...”

Miles noticed a few things when he opened his eye. The mains things he noticed though was that his prosthetics were gone, for some reason he had a muzzle on, he was being cuddled to death by his blue bastard of a brother, they were on a really comfortable bed, and there were quite a few people in the room with them. 

He looked around, taking note of who was in the room. There was the little girl and someone who he assumed was her mom, Knuckles, a purple chameleon, a crocodile, and a bee. 

“Hey look! He’s awake!” The bee said, his voice kinda annoying, and fly to hover above him. He wanted to sit up, but the cuddle monster next to him didn’t let him. He glanced over and saw he was asleep. He looked pretty exhausted. 

“Hello, Miles was it?” He looked to see Knuckles standing by his side of the bed. The two rabbits were gone, which made him feel a bit uneasy. They were the only ones he felt were safe to be around. 

“Well, Miles, I’m sure you’ve noticed some things missing from you.” He just gave him a blank stare. Then he looked down at his muzzle and back at him. He seemed to get the hint. 

“Oh that, here let me take that off for you.” As soon as he was unmuzzled the echidna continued to speak. 

“We had our technician take your attachments and destroy them. We couldn’t risk them having tracker or something.”

“... You... I’m sorry I think I misheard you did you say you destroyed my prosthetics... in case dad could track us through them?” Knuckles nodded. 

“... you know what, im- no that’s fine.” He was angry. No he was beyond angry. “It’s not like if he could track us down with them he would have already...” he felt his eye twitch, but did his best to hold back. He gave everyone a clearly forced smile, if you could even call it a smile. Knuckles didn’t seemed scared of him though, which was disappointing, he just looked concerned. 

“We have some questions, if you don’t mind answering them.”

“Depends on the question.”

“What were you two doing out in the rain?”

“We were heading back home.”

“Why did you guys leave home anyways.” Miles smiled. 

“We left to do something important.”

“Alright...” Kmuckles sighed, probably frustrated at his simple answers. “So you’re Robotnik’s kids right? How?”

“He laid two eggs and we hatched from them-“ he said as a joke but based on Knuckles face he didn’t seem to get that. “We’re adopted you cretin.” He grumbled. 

“I never thought Robotnik would be the type to adopt children.” He glanced at the crocodile as he spoke. Then his attention went back to Knuckles as he asked another question. 

“You’re sure he’s not using you? Abusing you two?”

“Im sure. Actually he’s the only person who’s ever really been nice to me. Unlike some people.” He was hoping they’d notice him getting annoyed and would back off. But no. Of course not. 

“Robuttnik being nice? Hah! That pinhead foes know the meaning of the word.” Miles growled at him. The others chimed in. Except for the chameleon who stayed quiet. 

“Yeah! That guy’s probably as bad of a dad as he is a scientist.”

“Hehe! Good one Vector!”

Miles growled louder, loosing the bit of restraint he had left. 

“Shut up! You idiots don’t have the right to make fun of him!”

“Whoa, calm down kid, we-“

“No! I will not calm down!” He pushed himself free from his brothers hold and stood up. “For people who claim to be “good guys” you’re a bunch of jerks!” He clenched his jaw, feeling like if he didn’t he’d bite someone’s head off. He glance at Sonic, who was still peacefully sleeping, and picked him up. He put him on his back and used his tails to keep him there safely. 

“What are you doing?” He shot a glare at the red echidna. 

“... I thank you for your wonderful hospitality, but we should be on our way.” He could hear the venom in his voice, but he didn’t care. He walked up to the door. 

“Woah there, sorry kid but we can’t let you go.” He saw Knuckles look at Vector, who nodded and started to walk up to them. Probably to grab them and force them back into bed. Well he wasn’t going to give him the chance to. He pushed the door open and bolted out. 

“Hey! Get back here!”

“So let me get this straight... we’re hiding in a ventilation shaft, from the rebels who are technically kidnapping us... because they were being “ignorant pricks”?” 

“Yeah pretty much.”

“And I slept through all that?” Miles chuckled at his brothers confusion and concern. 

“Yep. Slept like a baby.”

“Damn.. well do we have an escape plan?”

“Well, if we can get to the communications room we should be able to contact dad. But that’s the best case scenario.”

“What’s the worse case scenario? We get captured?” He nodded. 

“And something tells me if they catch us they won’t be as nice this time around. Oh, that reminds me.” He flicked his brothers nose. “That’s for letting them put a muzzle on me. Now come on. Stay close and stay quiet.”

“Okay okay... lead the way bro.”


	8. Knucklehead

“Are you sure this is the right way to go?” Sonic asked quietly as he followed behind his little bro. 

“No.” Well that was reassuring. He sighed, It was a bit awkward crawling through the vents, but watching Miles struggle to shuffle around without his robo arm was well... it was amusing and upsetting. He didn’t really understand why, but lately he’s been feeling certain things. He didn’t really notice it at first, but now that he had time to really think about it he did. He just wanted to go home, hell he didn’t mind if the two of them were locked in that room for the rest of their life. It was better than being with the rebels any day. 

Speaking of the Rebels, he absolutely hated them. He already hated them before, but that was because he was told he was meant to. But now that he actually met them, hung out with them, and got to know them a bit better he managed to hate almost all of them. There were only two people there he was planning to spare once his dad took over the world. That nice Cream girl and her mom Vanilla. They were so nice to him when he was upset over Miles and they were even able to help him figure out his some of his feelings. 

He snapped back to reality when he noticed his face hadn’t been tickles by two tails in quite awhile. He look forward and back only to realize he’d lost Miles while he was lost in thought. He groaned and facepalmed. 

“Leave it to me to loose that freak when he’s right in front of me...” he started to turn around when he felt a strange pull, it was almost magnetic. Like something somewhere was calling out to him.

“If he gets in trouble I’ll go to him...” he decided as he continued to follow the pull that had lead him this way to begin with. In a few minutes he stopped at a vent grill and peeked in. The coast was clear so he kicked it open and crawled out. This was definitely the right room. It looked like a research room maybe? He wasn’t sure, and it didn’t matter to him. 

He started to look around the room, on edge. He may still be to out of it to go top speeds, but he could still bolt out of the room if he needed to. It was so weird being slow. Well, slower. How normal people managed he’d never know. 

“Come on... where-“ he stopped talking as he found them, the things that he was certain had been calling out to him. Three shiny gems that had an energy pulse strong enough for him to feel miles away, and was strangely similar to his own energy. He grabbed them, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He noted how they looked similar to the Ancient Onyx back at home, just smaller and colored red, blue, and yellow respectively. 

“Maybe that nerd can find out more about these...” He mumbled and shoved the gems into his quills, hiding safely and securely. “I better find him...” he was worried, an emotion he’d learned about from Vanilla. 

“Miles..! Miles where are you..?” He whispered as he walked through the eerily empty halls. He held a hand to his chest, as if he could calm his frantically beating heart that way. “If they lay even a single finger on him I’ll-“ he stopped as he passed by a door, there was talking inside.It took him a second to recognize the voices, but as soon as he did he opened the door and went inside. He was greeted with a startled Miles snarling at him. 

“Sonic!” Miles ran and hugged him as soon as he realized it was him. He smiled and patted the little freaks head. 

“Did my little bro miss me?” He teased. He got flicked in response. 

“Don’t wander off like that again you idiot.” He huffed and went back over to some weird looking device, Sonic followed. The device projected a small screen, and he could see his dad on said screen. He assumed he could see them too. 

“I’m back, sorry about that... Sonic’s here though if you want to talk to h- hey!” Sonic pushed Miles aside. 

“Dad! I miss you so much! I hate it here, the rebels are a bunch of jerks! Well except for like, two people.”

“Hey bastard keep it down..!” Miles scolded. 

“Make me freak..!”

“ _Boys boys, settle down._ ” Robotnik speak got both of them their attentions. “ _First of all I’m glad you two are ok. I’ll be coming to get you soon. Secondly... YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! What do you boys have to say for yourselves?_ ”

“Sorry dad...” they both said in unison, heads hung low in shame. “We won’t do it again...”

“ _You’re damn right you won’t do it again!_ ” He heard his dad sigh. “ _We’ll talk more about this later, for now just- stay safe okay?_ ”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to my little bro.”

“Oh yeah, leaving me alone is definitely the best way to do that...” Miles grumbled. “We’ll be fine dad, see you soon...” Miles waved goodbye and destroyed the communication device. 

“... I think we’re gonna be grounded again.”

“You think?”

“Okay, i know we’re gonna be grounded again.”

“Oh well, at least we’ll finally be away from this place. No more running, no more rebels, and no more-“ the door to the room was slammed open. “Knuckles. Oh great, speak of the devil.” 

“Finally found you two! Thought you could get away Huh?”

“We don’t think we can, we know we can.” Sonic ran behind Knuckles and shoved him into the room. “But can you get away from us?” He grinned as he closed the door. Seeing the panic in Knuckles’s eyes was so satisfying. 

“Now now brother, if we hold him hostage we’re no better than him.” Miles said, faking innocence. “How about we talk this out, after all we can be civil about this. Right Knuckles?” He watched as Miles wrapped an arm around Knuckles, giving a toothy smirk. 

“Fine. What is it you two want?”

“... well we thought that was obvious. We want out of this place.” Sonic poked Knuckles’s forehead. 

“Well I won’t let that happen.”

“Then we’re going to be here for a looong time knucklehead.”

Having a hostage was boring. After the first few minutes of witty banter everything just got quiet and awkward. Sonic was by the door, making sure a knuckles couldn’t escape. His little freak was zoned out and Knuckles was glaring between the two of them. 

“Hey knucklehead!” Said knucklehead turned his attention to Sonic. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What is it?”

“Why do you hate us? You barely know us.”

“I’m a good guy, you’re a bad guy. I’m against Dr. Robotnik and your his children. Do I really need to spell it out for you?” 

He sighed, shrugging in response. Being bored out of his mind gave him some time to really think. The more he thought about it, he didn’t really have a reason to hate Knuckles. He was just told he was supposed to because he was bad and Knuckles was good. “But that’s not... its just an excuse to hate each other.” Miles snapped out of his zoned out state. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we know we’re supposed to hate you because we’re bad and want to conquer the world and your good and want to stop us, but if we forget about what sides were on, pretend for a bit there are no sides. Would we still hate each other?”

“Of course we would!”

“How would you know? What do you really know about me and my brother besides who our dad is?”

“I know that!- no... uh you... huh...” Knuckles seemed to have an epiphany. “I don’t really know anything about you two I guess...” 

“Would you like too..?” Miles offered. 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“Entertainment? Possible uh... what’s the word? The thing people have when they like someone?” His brain fart seemed to get a chuckle out of the knucklehead. 

“Friendship?” Miles snickered.

”Thats the bitch!” 

“Sorry, he’s not good with complex words.” Miles said to Knuckles 

“You traitor..!” Sonic faked offense. Knuckles chuckled louder. 

“Okay. Okay I guess we can get to know each other... it wouldn’t hurt to get to hate you guys on a personal level. We’ll take turns.”

“Sure thing, Commander.” 

And they did just that. It started off small and simple, slowly building up conversation. Sonic didn’t have that much to talk about since he didn’t have a lot of life experience, but based on what his brother and the knucklehead said, he didn’t miss much. Knuckles had quite the interesting life growing up as the last of his kind, living with the local animals and protecting something called the master Emerald on a place called Angel Island. Then there was Miles and his life growing up. Sonic didn’t miss how upset Knuckles got while Miles was speaking. Though he was a bit busy mentally taking notes on those who had the nerve to pick on his little freak of a brother. Miles must’ve caught on and changed topics to his love for inventing. It was surprisingly nice.They did admit to what they did in Station Square, which did get Knuckles riled up. But a quick conversation change saved them the hassle of having to fight Knuckles then and there.

“You know, for bad guys, you’re not that bad.”

“You’re one to talk. For someone from a place called Angel Island your quite the little demon.” 

“I’m taller than you fox boy.” Sonic snickered as he watched Miles huff. 

“That’s just because I’m younger than you. If I were your age I’d be twice your size!”

“Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! You know, maybe I’ll let ya guys kidnap me every now and then. When I get stressed from all this commander stuff. You’re surprisingly good company.” 

“Ooo! That’d be nice! We can have a sleepover.” Miles beamed. 

“ **An evil sleepover! Hohoho!** ” Sonic said with his best Robotnik impression. The three burst out into laughter. 


End file.
